


Expression

by Schizzar



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gambling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizzar/pseuds/Schizzar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai uses Gojyo's betting habits to get something he wants. But maybe, just maybe, it'll help Gojyo too. A small lime is the only real action you'll get in this story. Gift fic for Societys--reject on deviantart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expression

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting a little better at formatting on here. Bear with me!

"One of these days, I'm going to catch you, Hakkai," Gojyo muttered, sliding his last beer across the table, the item that he had bet in their last card game.

Hakkai smiled. "Whatever do you mean? I won, fair and square."

"Bullshit. You don't win fair and square every game in a game of chance," Gojyo said. "I need a smoke."

"If you recall, you also bet your last pack," Hakkai said, chuckling at Gojyo's scandalized expression. He held his hand out. "Hand them over, Gojyo."

"You don't even smoke, ya bastard," the kappa grumbled, but handed over the pack regardless.

"I'm only helping you break that nasty habit of yours," Hakkai said, pocketing the pack. "How about another round?"

"Yeah right," Gojyo said, leaning back in his chair. "I have nothing left to bet."

"Oh, you certainly do," Hakkai said. "You could bet your services. Whoever loses has to do one thing the winner wishes of them."

Gojyo's eyes narrowed. "Alright. But no cheating this time."

"I would never."

Their game of chance resumed. Gojyo contemplated his agreement to the bet, wondering why he agreed when he knew he was going to lose. How could he not? The stupid green eyed man always managed to cheat at cards, but no matter how closely he watched, he could never catch him in the act. Hakkai smiled as the game ended, once more in his favor.

"Tell me Gojyo. Why did you agree to the bet, if you had no hope of winning?"

"Maybe I'm a glutton for punishment," he sighed, throwing his cards down on the table as he stood up. "Who knows? So what's the deed? What do you want from me."

"Oh I don't know. A kiss."

Gojyo froze. "You would ask for that."

"It's just us Gojyo. It isn't like Sanzo or Goku are peeping in the window."

"Point taken." Gojyo turned and sat back down, cracking his knuckles. He and Hakkai had a relationship of sorts, though it wasn't something he liked to acknowledge, and displaying...affection wasn't his forte. Sure, he could flirt, he could fuck, but kissing implied he cared, and when he cared, things had a tendency to disappear. He didn't want Hakkai to disappear.

"Gojyo."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get to it."

The two didn't speak of it again, instead busying themselves with cleaning up their room for sleep. They had wasted enough time already with their card games, and Sanzo would no doubt be urging them to get on the road as soon as possible the following morning. It wasn't until the lights were off and they were both almost asleep that Gojyo made his move, rolling on top of the dark haired man, a hand braced on either side of his head. Neither spoke, just letting their lips meet in a simple touch, Gojyo's red hair falling like a curtain around them. Hakkai sighed into his mouth, pulled him close.

Gojyo's first reaction was to jerk away, but Hakkai didn't let him go, instead arching up into him, bringing them even closer, as if he wanted to meld their bodies together.

"It's okay. I'm not leaving." The words were whispered against his and Gojyo shuddered, tearing their lips apart and burying his face in Hakkai's neck, breath harsh on the other man's hot skin.

Hakkai rubbed his back, and neither spoke for several long moments. Finally, "I won't leave. Love won't kill me."

"It might," Gojyo whispered. "And I couldn't live with myself if you left me. Dammit Hakkai, how'd you get into my heart like this? I'm not supposed to love people."

"I am very determined." Hakkai moved Gojyo off of him so he could sit up, looking down at the red haired man. "It scares me too, Gojyo. Caring. But I won't let that ruin whatever it is that we have."

"What do we have?" Gojyo asked, staring up at him. "Are we in a relationship, Hakkai? Are we lovers?"

Hakkai reached a hand out and caressed his cheek, not saying anything for a few moments. "I would like to think so. I don't want to continue this any longer Gojyo, if we cannot call it that. Tell me now, if you wish to continue this. If we do...we are lovers, and you can only be with me. You will have to be comfortable with loving me."

Gojyo sighed and looked away, effectively breaking the touch between himself and Hakkai. "I don't know. Dammit, Hakkai. Why do you have to pin this on me?"

Hakkai smiled, even though Gojyo couldn't see it. "You can think on it. Don't think you need an answer now, it would not be considerate of me to demand such a thing. I do have one last request though, before we sleep."

"And?"

Hakkai didn't respond, at least not out loud. He reached out and turned Gojyo back towards him, leaning down and pressing their lips together before the red haired man could protest. Gojyo didn't respond for several tense minutes, but finally, he leaned up into the kiss, tongue slipping into Hakkai's mouth to taste him. Hakkai gave a whispered moan, pushing into the man as he did so. Gojyo's body was tense as a bowstring, as if he were fighting the urge to flee, but he stayed, and deepened the kiss, hands running down Hakkai's body to rest on his hips, pulling him closer.

It was odd for him, kissing like this. But Hakkai's words had soothed something within him, and he wasn't as weary of it now. He didn't know the man would taste so sweet. He was unaware of how much time passed, but when Hakkai separated their lips, he wanted to chase after them and taste them once more.

"I love you Sha Gojyo," Hakkai whispered, smiling down at him.

Gojyo offered a smirk, tugged the man down for a quick kiss. "I care about you. And it scares me. But I'm willing to see where this leads. If I'm ever going to love anyone, it'll be you."

"Words cannot express how happy that makes me."


End file.
